


Worry of an emperor

by badgerBoyMay



Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Caring, F/M, Fights, Love, Martin Septim Lives, Resurrection, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Martin worries about Arianas well being which starts a minor fight between them. They also make it up to each other and enjoy some time.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057199
Kudos: 1





	Worry of an emperor

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR WORLD AND DON'T MAKE ANY MONEY!!! Copyright Bethesda.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This is cheesy. It really is. I was coping with depression so it got extra fluff and I'm sorry x')

Martin didn't take his eyes from Ariana once on their way back to the imperial city a week later. Baurus and Steffan were riding on the sides, having their emperor couple in the middle. Lucien had told them goodbye in Bruma since he needed to go back to Cheydinhal.

Ariana turned her head and looked at her husband. "Martin, why are you staring at me?", she asked.

"I'm not staring! I'm making sure you're okay.", he pouted.

"I  _ am  _ okay. Thanks to you and our dear blades. And Luci I suppose.", she chuckled, "Don't be so worried."

"I'm sorry, but I just had you taken away from me for a week and you nearly died. I think I'm allowed to be worried."

she rolled her eyes but smiled.

When they arrived in the imperial city, everyone in the palace asked how she was doing. She stayed polite, telling them she was fine but the whole attention made her kinda uncomfortable.

Martin saw this and took her hand, taking her with him to their rooms.

"Thanks for the rescue", Ariana said, sitting down.

"My pleasure. I think it would be the best if you'd stay here for a while."

"You mean in this room?"

Martin nodded but the Altmer laughed. "I'd go crazy, no thanks."

"Ariana I'm not sure if you should-"

"I will never be able to make a step without someone guarding me ever again.", she sighed.

"Well- you'll be safer then!", he argued.

"I am safe! You can't make me stay here."

"I am the emperor and I can!", he said, regretting it right away.

Ariana looked at him in wonder, "you didn't do that just now-"

"I- Ariana I didn't mean-", he tried but the Altmer stopped him.

"I am grateful for what you did to rescue me,  _ your majesty. _ But I would like to remind you that I am your  _ wife  _ and not one of your  _ servants _ . And if you start to command me to do things, then you can piss off, Septim.", she said and walked to the door,

Martin was still a little shocked but managed to ask: "Where are you going?"

She growled but answered: "seeing the blades.  _ Inside  _ the palace.", then slammed the door.

Martin watched the place where she had stood for a while longer, then he sighed. "You're an idiot, Martin", he muttered to himself, "I wish I was still a priest.. even being with Sanguine would be better than this."

He paused, what was he talking about. He had sworn to himself that he'd never think about his Sanguine days being good in any way. And now he was really weighing whether they were better than his regency. "Akatosh help me..", he sighed.

~

Ariana was angry. She wasn't sure if she was angry at Martin or at the situation or for whatever reason but she was. The Altmer made her way to the headquarters of the blades and walked into the room. Caroline and Jena looked up when she entered.

"Ariana!" they smiled and stood up to greet her. "Hey you two.", she said with a smile, "do you happen to have time for an Altmer who needs to talk?"

"Always, please sit down.", Jena said and the three of them settled down at the table. "Are you okay tho? We heard about what happened from Baurus when they came back earlier."

She nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine. Martin healed me and the countess of Bruma made sure that I got everything I needed to get well enough to travel. But that's not what I wanna talk about."

"What happened?", Carolin asked. Ariana was glad that the two female blades were such good friends with her. "I kinda had a fight with Martin a few minutes ago and now I feel horrible."

"Oh no.. what did you fight about?", Jena wanted to know.

"He wants me to stay inside the palace. It's unfair! Just because of the things that happened I'm not allowed to go outside anymore? Who does he think he is?! I would have fought these bastards myself if I wasn't pregnant."

Both blades squeaked, "you're what?!"

Ariana laughed at that. "Yeah I'm pregnant. It's going to be triplets actually.", she said.

"Gods, that are great news! Caro, just think about it- three little cute children we can guard.", Jena chuckled.

The Altmer smiled, it was adorable how excited the two were about the babies. Then Jena looked at Ariana again, "but about your fight, I think he doesn't mean it that way. He probably just wants you safe. We all were worried about you, Ariana. Especially Martin."

She sighed, "Maybe you're right. I probably overreacted there. I was just so shocked that he indicated he could just command me to stay inside. He'd never done this before.. Maybe he's a lot more like his father than I thought."

"You think being the emperor is changing him?", Caroline asked.

"I really hope not. Well, not that much at least. I would like him to remain the man I've married."

"Just talk to him, I believe it'll be okay and he's just worried. Give him some time and he'll be better.", Jena smiled.

Ariana nodded, "Yes I'll do that I guess. Thanks you two."

"No problem, will you tell us about what happened in Bruma?"

The Altmer agreed and told them.

Nearly two hours later, she went back to her and Martin's rooms, swallowing her fear that the fight would continue.

She knocked and entered. Martin looked up from a book he was reading when she came into the room. He closed it immediately, "You're back", the emperor stated.

"I'm back", Ariana said, looking away. She had thought the whole way to the bedroom about what she wanted to say to him but now, everything was gone from her mind.

She winced when Martin laid his hands on her upper arms. "Hey- it's just me.", he spoke softly, "I.. want to apologize for earlier." Martin looked remorseful.

"It's fine. I've been an idiot.", Ariana answered. The emperor shook his head, "I do understand your anger, it's just.. I was worried. I didn't want to command you to do anything. I just want you to be safe- I-" he paused because he noticed that tears were forming in his eyes, finally the concern he had had for her was showing.

"When Lucien came back with you passed out on his arm and I didn't know if you were alive or dead.. I never felt so much fear in my life like I did in that second. All I want is you to be safe, Ariana. But all I can do is fail people. My whole life I'm failing people. I'll probably fail the people of Tamriel and I failed you obviously.", he didn't look at her as tears were streaming down.

The Altmer swiped them away with her thumb. "Please stop crying, Martin. I'm sorry that I overreacted earlier. And you failed no one. The people of Tamriel love you and even more important: _I_ _love you_ , my sweet priest. You could never fail me.", she said.

The imperial gave a short smile, "I love you too, my brave hero."

Ariana kissed him on the cheek, "and your children will also love you a lot."

Martin grinned then, "we need to make sure that Lachance doesn't spoil them too much."

Now Ariana laughed, "He'll probably do that."

"As long as he keeps them out of his.. business.", the emperor said.

"Oh Luci knows that I'll kick his ass if he drags my kids into his field of work. Or if he gives them any weapons as long as they aren't old enough."

"For the record, I'm against any form of unnecessary violence.", Martin replied.

"They'll probably want to learn sword fighting at some point tho."

"If you show them they'll be good I guess.", Martin shrugged.

Ariana chuckled, "if not for me then the blades will. Jena and Caroline are all excited about them."

"Oh me too.", he smiled and hugged her.

"Another thing, I wanted to ask you about something since we traveled back here."

"Sure, what is it?", he asked.

"So Lucien told me about how you guys defeated those Dunmer."

"Yes, what about it?"

"You did cool dragonborn stuff as I heard, what exactly did you do there?"

"Uhm I would love to tell you but I'm actually not sure what or how I did that there.", he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Luci said you  _ screamed,  _ whatever that means."

"All I know is that I felt similar to the moment I shattered the amulet of kings.", Martin shrugged.

"Ooh," Ariana's eyes went big, "Maybe it has to do with that. What if the power of the amulet is now combined with your soul?"

"That..sounds..kinda worrying.", he said.

"No that's awesome. But please don't turn into a dragon god again."

"I'll try my best.", Martin answered.

"Not that I won't love you as a gigantic flaming dragon but I do like the normal you.", she chuckled.

"I prefer this version of me too, believe me."

Ariana laughed but yawned in the middle.

"I don't wanna start this whole thing again but you seem tired and maybe should rest a bit?", he said.

"Will you cuddle with me?", she asked, trying not to grin.

"Always, my sweet empress.", he took her hand and followed her to their bed. 

A few seconds later, Ariana was resting her head on his chest.

Martin was playing with her hair.

"When we were in Bruma, Lucien told me about the things that happened when you were with them. Told me about the kids he raised-"

Ariana stopped him, "You got Lucien Lachance to open up to you about Ocheeva and Teinaava?", she asked, amazed.

"Jup", he answered.

"Martin, you must have been a wonderful priest.", Ariana said with a chuckle.

"Oh I was, but back to the topic. I think he feels kinda guilty."

"He does. I know him good enough to know that he feels personally responsible for what happened, even if it was me who did it in the end."

"Did he tell you that he was against it?"

"No. Did he say that?", she asked.

"Yeah, told me that his colleagues voted about it and he was the only one saying no. I don't understand how someone would approve of such a cruel rule."

"Well, it's the dark brotherhood. They have a few cruel ways. But I guess it wasn't easy for him either.. I mean he had to command me doing the purification. I can't imagine what it must have felt like knowing you gave the order to kill your family, the twins you raised and the man who was like a father to you…" she thought out loud, "He would have never shown it towards me though."

"I could never do that.", Martin replied.

"I've told you before, I really wanted to leave after he had me do that mission but I guess Lucien would have never approved of that. Arquen didn't like that I left but I never cared for that. Never liked her anyway. The way she and the other black hand members talked about Lucien when "he" was hanging dead in Applewatch- even if they believed he was a traitor it filled me with rage."

"I can tell.", Martin nodded.

"When I was with the cult, a member got pretty jealous of me possessing Sanguine's rose. He was furious, cursing about everything, insulting Sanguine seriously.

It made me angry that he insulted our lord just because Sanguine trusted me with his artifact."

"What did you do about it?"

Martin seemed uncomfortable talking about it but continued: "Well, my friends and I got drunk like we did so often and I think I told Sanguine about it. I can't say for sure it was all gone from my mind the next morning."

"But what happened to him?"

"If I really told Sanguine then I don't want to know what happened to the guy."

"We both have some pretty messed up pasts hm?", the Altmer only asked.

"Looks like it."

"Makes me look forward to our future even more.", Ariana smiled and stroked her stomach. Martin laid one of his hands on hers, being so very gentle. "Me too.", he spoke softly.

Ariana shifted to look at him. He was smiling at her. A loving smile, full of hope and confidence. She had seen him looking like this often in their shared past, just that she hadn't understood the loving part of it back then.

Ariana remembered so many occasions where she had wanted to kiss him but never did. A thing she had desperately regretted when Martin had shattered the amulet and was gone afterwards.

"What are you thinking about, love?", he asked her.

"I just remembered all the times I wanted to kiss you in the past but haven't and how much I regretted it afterwards.", she said.

"You can kiss me whenever you want.", he only answered.

"I know that. I meant back then. For example the night before the battle of Bruma."

"Why didn't you do it?", he asked.

"Well why didn't you ever kiss me?", the Altmer asked in return.

"I think I was too afraid of ruining things between us. I was so worried when you went into that great gate. If I hadn't fought so many daedra in that battle, I would have probably gone crazy about not knowing how you were doing. I felt so guilty sending you into that thing. You still have nightmares about the deathlands and I feel like I bear part of the blame."

"No, Martin you don't. Don't tell yourself that. You blame yourself for way too many things, honey."

"Maybe I do.", he looked away but turned to her again with a smile, "even more I'm glad to know you are at my side anyway.", he said.

"Always.", Ariana smiled in return.

"As I am on yours.", Martin spoke.

The Altmer shifted again to kiss him softly. Martin laid his arms around her, pulling her to himself with a chuckle. "I want to do that for the rest of my life. No responsibility, no council to stress me out, no pressure of being emperor, just kissing and holding my beautiful wife."

"You'll never stop being a cheesy romantic, right?", she laughed.

"Hm I don't think so, no.", Martin grinned.

The next morning the emperor woke up early. Ariana was still sleeping on his chest. Martin smiled about that. He liked watching her in her sleep, when she wasn't having nightmares of course. Whenever she slept without having them, she looked so peaceful.

Martin always felt an inner peace when he was with her. Ariana kept him going.

The Altmer shifted and yawned. "Morning", she muttered.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Ariana then stretched a little and laid back down on his chest, cuddling up tight. Martin seemed amused about it.

"I fear that you have to let me get up, my love.", he said.

"No I don't.", Ariana answered, sleep driven.

"I have a council meeting, Ari.", he laughed.

"Just do that here then.", she tried to go back to sleep.

"You're really sure that is a good idea?", he asked her.

"Hmm on second thought, maybe not."

"Yes, maybe not.", he replied with a chuckle.

Ariana shifted reluctantly, "do I have to attend the meeting?"

"I don't think so."

"Great, I'll stay here.", she turned around and pulled the blanket up.

"Will you come back afterwards?"

"I'll return to you as fast as I can. And then we'll do whatever you want.", Martin told her.

"Sounds great, see you later, Marty.", Ariana yawned again and went back to sleep. The emperor shook his head while smiling and stood up without waking his wife again.

Two hours later he returned.

Ariana was sitting at the table, polishing her sword.

"What are you doing?", Martin asked as he walked in and went to the wardrobe to change into something more comfortable.

"Cleaning it. If I can't really use it during pregnancy then I want it at least in a good shape. It is the pride of Alinor after all.", she smiled.

"I see."

"How was your meeting?", Ariana then asked. Martin only sighed.

"I think I will have to go to Morrowind soon. I don't like what I hear about the situation there."

"That sucks.", she said without looking up. Martin turned to her upon hearing that reply but nodded, "It does indeed."

The Altmer stood up then. "I think I could use a nice hot bath.", she said.

"Have fun, my dear."

Ariana walked over to him and hugged him from behind, putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Join me?", she asked.

"If you want that.", he answered, smiling.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wouldn't want it.", the empress of Tamriel said.

Martin nodded, "alright then."

They went to the bathtub that was luckily big enough for both of them. Being the emperor did have its advantages sometimes, Martin thought.

"Let me prepare it, you're pregnant.", he then said. Ariana laughed and shook her head in amusement. "I am but it's not like I'm bound to the bed just now.", she answered.

Martin shrugged, "just enjoy getting a bathtub that's ready for use then."

"Ocato would probably say now that we have servants for that.", Ariana chuckled at the thought of the chancellor being unamused.

"I don't need someone for setting up a bath. The servants do way too much already.", he said.

"I know right?", the high elf agreed, "I never liked that part of being a so-called noble."

"I guess I'm just not really made for living the  _ noble way _ ."

"Yeah but that's because you're too humble, honey.", Ariana smiled.

"As a priest-, well a former priest, I'm used to helping people, not getting help from everyone.", Martin replied.

The Altmer watched him preparing the last bits needed while saying: "Well, you can still help people. Just that you have way more influence now. And maybe that's good. You're a good person, a good emperor. If someone is able to reshape Tamriel as it should be, then it's you, Martin."

He thought about her words for a while until he simply thanked her.

"Bath's ready, my empress.", Martin then said at some point.

"Great! thank you, my lovely emperor.", she kissed him on the cheek and got out of her clothes, then inside the tub. Ariana looked at him.

"What are you waiting for? Come in here.", she demanded with a laugh.

Martin smiled and joined her after also taking his clothes off.

"You're happy now?", he asked when she had leaned against his chest.

Ariana looked up at him, "very, you're a good husband."

"That sounds like I'm a dog."

"Well if you were, you'd be a pretty dog.", she chuckled, "but I do have a question."

"Please feel free to ask.", he said.

Ariana put her hand on his jawline, where a beard was growing.

"When did you shave the last time?"

"Don't you like it?", he asked.

"Not the answer to my question."

Martin thought about it, "I'd say two weeks ago. But to be fair, I had other priorities. I'm asking again tho: Don't you like it?"

"No it's precious that's the problem. You look too well for your own good."

That made Martin laugh, "Are you afraid that you'll get competitors?"

Ariana blushed slightly, "ah no not directly I guess- I uhm-", she stammered.

The former priest smiled and kissed her neck softly, "You're the only one for me. My heart is yours. It will always be yours."

Ariana enjoyed his actions a lot, "hmm love you too."

"So, shall I keep it or shave it off?"

"If you keep it how shall I be able to resist you?", she asked.

"I don't want you to resist me.", the older one grinned.

"Martin, you can't possibly get me anymore pregnant. You've already done more than I thought.", she giggled.

"Does it mean I'm allowed to keep it?"

"Yes you're allowed to keep it."

They just enjoyed the warmth for a while, finally relaxing from the stressful last two weeks.

"I'm so glad I have you back", Martin whispered against the back of her neck, kissing it again.

"I'm glad to be back with you as well. You won't believe it but against the fact that I ended up in prison cells at least three times, I don't really like it."

"Oh I do believe you."

"And also if you're in a prison you can't take nice hot baths with your husband."

"It's definitely hot", he said, a kinky smile on his lips.

Ariana laughed and boxed him softly. "Not like  _ that!" _

"I know what you meant.", he joined in on the laughter. "It  _ is  _ though."

"I see that as a compliment that I'm not fat and ugly right now."

Martin shook his head, "you'll never be  _ fat and ugly, _ don't say that. Your belly will grow, yes, but you'll be just as beautiful as you are now. You're carrying three little lives in there, there couldn't be something more amazing than that, my dear."

Ariana smiled while blushing a little, "thank you."

"You're welcome.", he replied.

  
  



End file.
